A Beast Within A Girl
by Kayou-chan
Summary: Team 7 has to protect a girl but, there's something a little shady about her. Rated M for violence and maybe some sexual sugestions. Hope you like the story. PPLZ give reviews. Chapter 3 up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Kakashi you must guard this and the girl with your life," the Hokage said.

"Yes sir," Kakashi answered giving a small bow at the waist, then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Team 7 on the bridge 

"What's taking him so long?" asks the pink haired girl wearing a pink sleeveless kimono and black shorts.

"What do you think is taking him so long, Sakura he's always late," says the blond haired boy wearing a bright orange jacket and matching pants, "he's just going to say 'Sorry I guess I was lost on the path of life'."

"Shut up Naruto," says the raven haired boy wearing a blue shirt and white shorts.

"Sorry guys the Hokage wanted me for something," Kakashi says appearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What was it?" Naruto asks.

"I can't tell you right now, I'm sorry."

"A-a-w-w man."

The raven haired boy sighs

"What's up with you Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"Aw she's here," Kakashi says.

"Who?" Sakura asks.

"Her name is….Mizu," Kakashi says.

They look up to see a girl with shoulder blade length black hair wearing black spandex shorts stopping right above her knees, bandages starting at the top of her bust and stopping right above her belly button, and a black kimono opened just enough to see the bandages. She has a pale compaction and soft pink lips. Her eyes a beautiful deep ocean blue and she has a stare that can pierce right through someone like a dagger to the heart. Her eyes are surrounded by black make-up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kakashi and the other Senseis

"I was wondering if we could take our teams to the ramen shop," Kakashi said, "besides they can all get to know Mizu."

"That's a great idea," Kureni agreed.

Gai and Asuma just nodded in agreement.

At the ramen shop

"Hey everyone," Naruto says in a loud happy voice.

"Hey Naruto," Hinata says in a quiet voice touching her two index fingers together.

"Oh, hey Hinata," Naruto says grinning.

"And who's this?" Kiba asks walking circles around Mizu as if to make sure he didn't miss any detail about her.

"My name is Mizu Doragan and it would be nice if you would stop doing that, thanks."

"So how powerful are you?" Neji asks.

"I don't know what your definition of power is," Mizu answers.

Neji uses his Byakugan to look inside her

"What's the mater?" Mizu asks.

"It can't be…" Neji says.

"What is it?" Kiba asks.

"…It isn't working."

"Where's Akamaru?"

"Akamaru… where are you?"

"There you are… poor thing you're shaking to death."

"What's wrong with him?" Mizu asks reaching her hand out towards Akamaru.

Akamaru bits her finger and holds on to it.

"Oh, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you," Mizu says petting Akamaru with her free hand.

Akamaru lets go of her finger licking the wound and what little blood he drew.

"She must be powerful for Akamaru to act like that," Ino says.

"Was it worse than when we ran into Gaara?" Shino asks.

"No but it is pretty bad," Kiba answers.

"Who's Gaara?" Mizu asks.

"Only the most ruthless sand shinobi you'll ever meet," Ino answers.

"I-I-I, I still can't believe it, it won't work on her… it will on everyone else but not her."

"Neji is still freaking out about that?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yep!" Ino answers.

someone's stomach starts to growl

"I'm hungry enough with the chit chat now lets eat!" Naruto says.

everyone else's stomach starts to growl

"Yah," everyone else says in unison.


	3. Chapter 2

**I know I forgot to put this on my last two so; Disclaimers: I do not own any original Naruto characters.**

Chapter 2

After everyone is finished eating 

Three groups: Girls, Guys, and Teachers

Girls group.

"You must have been really hungry you ate more than Naruto," Sakura says.

"No that's how much I usually eat," Mizu answers.

"WHAT!" Ino yells, "You mean you could've eaten more!"

Ino starts blushing because every one looks at her.

"Yea," Mizu says calmly looking at Ino like she's gone mental.

"So…why are you here?" TenTen asks to change the subject.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Mizu answers.

"Why?" Hinata asks.

"Because…" she trails off in thought.

Mizu's Flashback

_Orochimaru has a scroll and is reading it aloud on a roof of a burning building. A dark figure with glowing dark blue eyes appears on the roof top._

"_There's no way to stop me now," Orochimaru hissed at the figure._

_The dark figure steps into a lighted area on the roof. There stood a young girl with long black hair. She had on a pair of knee length black spandex shorts and bandages that started from the top of her bust and stopping right above her bellybutton. She had four markings; two on her shoulder blades and two a little below her collarbones. The one below her left collarbone was glowing a fiery red color. "I will stop you even if I die trying," The girl says._

"_You can't stop me because soon I will control you."_

_He go's back to reading the scroll. "I'll never let you hurt her!" a voice yells out from behind the girl._

_There's a man running towards them with a Kitana in his hand. He jumps over the girl and holds the sword so it's pointing at Orochimaru's heart. Orochimaru grabs the sword and throws it and the man to one side. "Ah, just what I needed... blood," Orochimaru says smiling, "Now I can finish summoning the Fire Elemental then all I'll need to do is summon the Water, Earth, and Air Elementals, so I can summon the Elemental Demon."_

"_Never… I'll ... never let you…hurt her," the man says slowly getting up_

_He runs at Orochimaru with a Kunai in his hand. He flings himself forward and stabs Orochimaru. Orochimaru takes the Kunai out of his side and stabs it in the man. The little girl surrounded in flames runs towards Orochimaru. He realizes that if she catches the scroll on fire no one would be able to control her. At this he throws the scroll to one side and flees. The little girl stopped and saw the man laying there on the ground. "Aisu-Sensei," the little girl says, tears rolling down her face, "Aisu-Sensei are you all right?"_

"_You're safe now Mizu…ugh…that's all that matters," Aisu says then his body goes limp._

"_S-E-N-S-E-I," Mizu screams at the top of her lungs. She starts crying even harder._

"MIZU," Sakura yells.

"Yea," Mizu answers, "oh sorry I was just thinking."

"So where did you come from?" TenTen asks.

"The Village Hidden in the Waterfall, before that The Village Hidden in the Rain, and I'm originally from The Village Hidden in the Mist," Mizu Answers.

"You sure do move around allot," Hinata says.

"Yea," Mizu says sadly, "I guess I'm not meant to stay in one place for to long."

"Don't say that you can stay here no matter what 'cause we'll always be there for you," Sakura says then smiles.

"Thanks but you see it's not that simple…" Mizu begins.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks

"…You see the only reason why I left those places is because I was banished for what I did and what I did couldn't have been helped; it happened and I had no control over anything not even myself." Mizu explains.

"That's terrible," Sakura says.

"I just hope it doesn't happen again," Mizu says.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long but I had a writers block and then I started two more stories well you get the point.**

Chapter 3

Still in groups

Guys Group.

"Did you see that she ate more than I did." Naruto says shocked.

"And you're point is?" Shika asks (yes I'm to lazy to write his hole name it's just to long)

"She ate more than me." Naruto says again

"Never mind that," Kiba says, "She's powerful…"

"…Maybe too powerful," Neji finishes.

They all not their heads in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Teachers Group.

"I think that went well don't you think?" Kakashi asks the others

"As well as it could have," Asuma says

"Yes I think they all got some thing good out of it and that's all that maters," Gia says enthusiastically.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day.

Mizu walks by herself to the bridge. _Ah the peace and quietness of a fall morning. _She gets to the bridge to see Sasuke get there just as she does. "At least some people get up this early." He says to the air with no emotion in his tone or in his face.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't go to sleep last night?" Misu asks in the same way he spoke.

"I guess I would have to seeing as I don't know you well enough to Know how easy it is for you to go to sleep." He replies.


End file.
